The present invention relates to a device for a razor and a toothbrush containing a shaving cream and a separate toothpaste dispensers therein. And the present invention more particularly, relates to an improved razor and toothbrush assembly enclosing a flexible shaving cream and a separate toothpaste dispensers whereby when shaving of the shaving area and cleaning of the teeth, the shaving cream and toothpaste are caused to flow from the shaving cream and toothpaste dispensers to the mouth of the razor and the plurality of bristles of the toothbrush by pressing a handle against the dispensers, respectively.
There are many types of razors or toothbrushes which are well known in the prior art which utilize the use of a shaving cream dispenser or a toothpaste dispenser therein, separately. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,188 owned by the present applicant discloses a razor containing a shaving cream dispenser therein. However, it is inconvenient for a traveler, tourist or the like to carry a razor device as well as toothbrush with toothpaste. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,139 discloses a disposable toothbrush assembly with toothpaste encased within the base of a head for permitting ready extrusion when use is desired. However, the toothpaste can be flowed from a toothpaste slug to a plurality of bristles through only one opening so that the flowed toothpaste does not spread on a plurality of chimney thereof. Furthermore, the patent does not disclose to associate with a razor enclosing a shaving cream disposed therein so that it is not convenient to carry them by traveler or tourist.